The present invention relates to caulking guns, and, in particular, to caulking guns that can be powered by a cordless electric driver.
There are lots of electric caulking guns known in the art, and many of them are very sophisticated, with many features such as the ability to retract the pusher as the trigger is released in order to quickly stop the flow of caulk. However, there is not a good, reliable and inexpensive power caulking gun for the do-it-yourself market.
Many people do their own home repairs and construction projects, requiring the use of a caulking gun for applying sealants, adhesives, and so forth. Most do-it-yourselfers use a manual caulking gun for that purpose. However, for people with large amounts of caulking work or for those with arthritis or other physical problems, it is difficult to use a manual caulking gun.
A standard electric caulking gun with its own dedicated electric motor is too expensive for most do-it-yourselfers.
Also, many electric caulking guns have a pusher which rotates and tends to cause the tube of caulk to rotate, which creates a problem. Various gadgets have been added to caulking guns to eliminate this problem, generally increasing the complexity and cost of the device.